Souls and harmony
by Dj-pon-Greece
Summary: When Ashura and Discord team up to turn the world into madness and chaos only the soul-eater crew and the mane six can defeat them. This my first fan-fiction please help me out and tell me my errors. I'm dyslexic so please have patience. Read or I'll take your soul! :)! enjoy. I don't own Soul-eater or Mlp I own the plot that's it.
1. Chapter 1

Souls and harmony

Little to their knowledge the worlds of the soul-eater and my little pony would collide. Twilight sparkle was writing in her little known about journal. Raritey was working on a new dress. Fluttershy was putting her animals to bed. Rainbowdash was doing her nightly rounds checking the sky. Applejack was putting applebloom to bed. Pinkiepie was closing Sugercube-corner.

In the soul-eater world Maka and Soul where watching TV. Kid was having a panic attack. Black star was practicing his pushups try to beat his record of one hundred-fifty. In the Deathroom death felt weird as if a dimension had warped and went back to normal. Hmm he thought to himself that felt weird. He had only had that feeling when something truly awful was going to happen he had no idea….

The sisters Luna and Celestia where going over work. A cold shiver down there spines, it was slightly painful. "Ow" Luna said "what happened sister?" She asked. "I have no idea Luna" Celestia said worried. I have a feeling that a strong evil is behind all this that kind of pain wasn't normal. More shivers went down there spines "OW' they almost screamed. Celestia went to her room she reached for the painkillers. She handed them to Luna "this should help". But deep down she knew that no painkiller could help the pain of the problem to come….

Death called Soul, Liz, Patty, Tusbaki, Maka, Black star and kid to the death room. The next day "I called you here because this a clearance twenty message". "Hold on I thought clearance twenty was for teachers only" kid said. "Well this is an exception for you only". "Do you all know the punishment for revealing a c20 message?" Maka spoke up "permanent suspension". "Yes death assured that's exactly what happens even to you kiddo" "Father don't call me kiddo in front of my friends" Maka blushed and black star was laughing his butt off. "Anyway dimensions have warped and we need you guys to fight we have a feeling Ashura is behind this" death said. Celestia flew to twilight's the next day Twilight saw her "no guards or carriage this is weird" she thought to herself Celestia landed and spoke up "Twilight sparkle I need you to gather your friends immediately this so important fate of Equestria and the world is resting in the details" Twilight went to every pony's home and gathered them at her house. "Everyone listen we have a feeling discord has found a person from another dimension that spreads madness or chaos and has teamed up If this is true you need to keep the elements with you at all times even when you sleep. This time you will have to fight and train for it for my spirits this is like no battle that has ever been fought before. It will be hard and painful and you may even need help. But I have no idea in my mind you can't do this. Good luck my subjects may all the luck in all of Equestria be with you" and she took flight. Everypony stood in complete and utter shock. Well that was mighty interesting applejack said yeah it was Raritey agreed. "Well let's get prepared to kick some inter-dimensional butt" Rainbow said. "GET TRAINED TO KICK BUTT PARTY PA-LOOZA" pinkie said you make a reason for a party out of anything pinkie pie rarity said. Yay Fluttershy said party. We need to train hard and long to kick butt especially from two people twilight said. They put the hooves in elements of harmony! They cheered now let's go train! And they went off.

"Care form some chocolate milk?" discord asked "Gladly" the kishen replied. "You know they will never defeat us Ashura" Discord said "I didn't plan on them scratching us" Ashura said. "You know those ponies tried to get me to us my magic for good what a charade!" "Death fought me I knocked half his mask right off he had to replace it was hilarious to watch" the kishen laughed. So what made you travel the infinite loop of worlds discord?" He stopped laughing to ask. "Oh those princesses kept teaching me how to be proper and good soon I just felt like the real me was gone". "So I used my magic to go through worlds to live what I have left of my life". "Good reason I just wanted too after I was defeated by the Dwma I just went on and never wanted to see those people again". "Well together we will make them pay for their mistakes and make the world our own spitting image" discord said having had six-teen glasses of the chocolatiest chocolate milk there is in the universe. "I agree discord now tell me why this milk tastes so wired" "It's the sugar and more sugar!" "So it puts you on a super hype!" "Well I love it so much I need the recipe for this it would make my life the best it can be!" "Of course after defeating the ponies and the Dwma and turning the universe in to a living madness hole!" Cheers to. Letting the bad guys win and turning the world into our own paradise" the kishen said. CHEERS! They sang togather

In death the death room Death spoke up to the student in front of him "We have a feeling that Asura has teamed up with a source of magic chaos magic. "Interesting very interesting" Maka said. Death spoke again "So we need you to be ready to fight I as always will help. "This won't be easy but you are the brains, power and, courage this mission needs". They nodded and the room was silent for a minute then Kid spoke up. "So does this "life form" Asura has teamed up with is from how may dimensions away?" A long pause then death spoke "we believe that it is Eighty-eight dimensions away from are current point. "YES" kid shouted "perfectly symmetrical!" Geez kid calm down black star said you're giving me a migraine and your being stupid. At least this unlike you're pig face that dimension is symmetrical he shot back. Blackstar lunged and so did kid Maka broke it up. YOU QUIT IT RIGHT NOW I'LL MAKA CHOP YOU INTO NEXT THURSDAY! She almost screamed well because they almost fought each other. In the background Liz was filing he nails, Patty was day dreaming about giraffes, Tusbaki reading a book named "how to stand up for yourself" and soul, was sitting there chewing gum. "Hey do you think it's really important" Liz asked Tusbaki. "Well if it wasn't I don't think death would have called us on the weekend" "GRAIIFES" Patty yelled "this is so not cool" soul asked "Why are we in the background anyway?" "We got bored remember Soul?" Liz said


	2. Chapter 2

Souls and harmony chapter 2

"That will be all" death said. "Wow" Maka said "I had no idea how I'll be able to not tell anyone". "Well" Soul said "We do get two weeks of school off to train" "so that's long enough for you to keep your trap shut". He said as they walked out of the death room. "That was really rude Soul" Maka said. "We better seek some advice" Maka said "from whom do you think we should get advice from?" Soul asked. "Medusa" she said "MAKA ALBARN ARE YOU FREAKING KIDDING ME!" Soul said "yes I know it sounds crazy but it's a good source". "Have you asked lord death?" The albino asked. "Yes I have he is fine with it". "If we don't get any advice we might end up failing". "The kishen and that other guy will turn the whole place into a madness hole". She said with annoyance in her voice.

YAY YAY YAY YAY! Patty screamed NO SCHOOL FOR TWO WEEKS! She screamed again. Patty would you do your big sister a favor AND STOP SCREAMING. "Would you both shut up? I'm trying to think!" Kid said they walked to the gallows manor. "What are we going to do two enemies?" "We could barely handle the kishen alone and my dad had to finish him off what the heck are we going to do!" he was pacing in his study. "Well we could ask your dad for advice" Liz said. "No he told me not to talk to me for the next two weeks as he rounds up the death scythes of the world" Kid replied "well Maka is going to Medusa for advice". "If we can't get advice from your dad we could go to next best thing". "She invited all of us." Liz said. "Medusa said that Crona has agreed to help too. "Well Liz when is Maka going to Medusa" Kid asked. "Tomorrow at six thirty pm" Liz said.

"BLACK STAR YOU NEED TO EAT YOU HAVE BEEN TRAINING FOR TWO HOURS!" Tusbaki pleaded. "I'll eat when I'm done Blackstar said. She picked Blackstar up and set him at the table. "What was that for Tusbaki?" asked. "I know that you want to train but I'm not letting that come between your health". "Fine" he muttered "I'll eat but only a little I need to train_" Tusbaki _shot_ the_ death glare. "All right all eat the whole thing geez. "Blackstar why are you so worried about this?" Tusbaki asked. "Because this one of the most important things we've ever done Tusbaki". "Well if you're so worried why don't we go with Maka to get advice from Medusa". "WHY WOULD WE DO SUCH A STUPID THING LIKE THAT TUSBAKI?" "Because she has information that we need and advice that we need Blackstar we need this information, otherwise we might fail." "When is she going" he grumbled "six thirty tomorrow".

"I CAN'T DEAL WITH THIS! AAAAHHHH!" "Crona stop screaming it well be fine!" "No Ragnarok it's not fine I Have to work with Patty I have a crush on her!" "Well suck it up Crona we agreed to help!" "Fine but this won't be good." "I don't care we agreed to help and Medusa won't punish us! "But Ragnarok I can't deal with this" "LADY MEDUSA COME AND CALM DOWN YOU PANICING SON! "Coming" Medusa said "this should help" she gave him a sleeping potion "thank you Medusa" "You're welcome Ragnarok" as she patted him on the head. She was in a good mood Maka said that she could get her a date with Stein if she helped.

Twilight was pacing in the three foot ring she had made for pacing for four hours. "Twilight dinner is ready" Spike her baby dragon assistant yelled from the kitchen. "Coming Spike keep it warm for me". "Actually it's a salad Twi" "whatever" she said kind of snotty. Owlowiscious perched on nearby "hoo" the owl said. Twilight fidgeted with her crown, her element of harmony. "Twilight please eat and stop worrying about this" Spike asked almost begging. "I CAN'T LET PRICECESS CELETISA SPIKE I HAVE STOP STUDY MORE" she screamed and ran off leaving his freshly made salad scattered on the table. She passed out on the floor from exhaustion. Spike and Owlowiscious carried here to her bed tucking her in bed. "Sometimes I wish she would just stop panicking" Spike said "hoo" the owl said in a softer tone.

"Pinkie pie" Mrs. Cake called "yes Mrs. Cake what do you need?" the party pony asked. "Can you watch the twins tonight?" "No I can't but I know another really good babysitter though." "Oh" she said "here's her card" the pink mare handed a card. "Derpy hooves pro muffin baker" "oops wrong card" she chuckled. Here's the right one. "Ok thank Pinkie pie" she smiled as sweet as….well cake. They called the number and Dj-pon-three picked the twins wall listening to her wubs. "Be careful training Pinkie se you soon" Mrs. Cake said as she and her husband walked out. Pinkie watched many funny videos to try to improve her laugh. Gummy crawled on her stomach and tickled her. "Oh Gummy stop it your making me laugh to hard" soon her element stated to glow" weird she thought and watched more funny videos.


	3. Chapter 3

There was note on the door of carousel boutique. _Dear customers, we will be closed for forty-five minutes please come again, love Raritey._ She was at the soup kitchen. She looked down. "We can't use these vegetables there not fresh" Raritey said. "Well they cut are budget so this is what we could afford" a white colt said. "I'll be back she ran out. She went to the market taking the list of things they needed for all the ponies at the kitchen. She went to every stand getting all the ingredients. Fifteen loaves of bread six-teen jars of peanut butter eight heads of lettuce fourteen bags of carrots fifteen tomatoes that's almost it she thought. Seventeen bunches of bananas. Ten peppers five bottles of ranch and sixteen packages of mushrooms. She came back. "Now let's make lunch for these people she said. "You bought these?" the colt asked. "Yes" Raritey said "Don't bother paying me back". Then her element started to glow.

Rainbow dash was packing her saddle bag. "Today is they day I get to see the Wonder bolts!" She was going to go to book n'things to see the wonder bolts preform and have her wonder bolts biography signed by them. This was also the day she had promised Tank to go to the vet and the park. She had been waiting for this day for one month. She had packed in her saddle bag water, her book, pen, paper (for extra autographs), Goggles and Almonds. She looked at her calendar and stopped. "Wait today is the day I take Tank to the vet and the park". Tank held a leash in his mouth. "Hey buddy can we take a walk another time maybe?" she asked. He was puppy eyed. "Look I know I promised but the wonder bolts Tank. He looked even sadder. Ok I should be loyal to my commitments. She took her saddle bags off. "There's another signing next week I can go then". Her element glowed "hmm" she thought.

~~~~~~~~~~~author note~~~~~~~~

Sorry for the short chapter special thanks to shiningshadow1965, cooolert, gordan1freeman3 I appreciate you guys so much. Now updates will be slower and shorter thanks to my schools end of year testing stay with me guys. Thanks to all my readers outside the US too. See you next chapter. :)


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter four

Fluttershy wasn't feeling well. Anything could creep her out. She was reading a book with Angel bunny sitting next to her. There was a rumbling noise outside her cottage. There was a mob of baby spiders limping towards her house. She ran outside and stop normally, she wouldn't be creeped out but she had nightmares. The spiders limped until they got to her she winced. She could see plainly they were hurt. She spoke up "What's wrong little guys are you hurt?" she asked. She dipped her head down to reach their level. They explained that they were chased out of the Everfree forest by some weird monster and where attacked. She gave them food and took care of their wounds. Getting rid of her temporary arachnophobia her element started to glow.

"Applejack time to go to go to the cloths store" Granny smith called "Coming granny" she yelled back. Applejack had lost a game of tic-tac-toe to go to the store with granny. When they got to the store Applejack groaned as they got to the lacey pink girly section that granny smith for some reason adored and Aj hated. After many dresses and many complementary glasses of cider later granny smith pulled out the ugliest dress Aj had ever seen. "Oh I love this it reminds me of my days a filly at school on picture day!" granny said. "What do you think dear?" She caught Aj zoning out. "Err" she had such a sparkle in her eye when she wore that dress it would break her heart. "Be honest Aj" she said. "Well granny I don't like the dress I think it's ugly and I don't like it at all" she said in one breath. "Ok if you think that here's this one" she said in a dress Aj liked. "Oh granny that's pretty I love it and I really mean it!" Aj said her element glowing.

Are lavender mare woke up "that's it! Eureka I got it" Twilight said. "We'll go to Trixie for help!" She began to study more. Her element started to glow. She rounded up her friends the next day. "Why would we go to her Twilight?" Dashie asked. "She can help us let's go I have the place she works". When they got there was a sigh "_the Pie's family rock farm"__**.**_** "**Can I say hi to my mom and dad Twilight?" Pinkie asked. "Maybe later we have to find Trixie" she replied.

When they saw here they galloped over to her "Trixie, Trixie!" Twilight flagged her down. "What could you want Twilight Sparkle?" "We need your help" she said. I'll give you twice your days' pay" she added. "Ok" she said " I'M TAKING MY TWENTY MINUTE BREAK!" she yelled. "Ok we need I see who were up against" Twilight said. "Ok" Trixie focused her pupils disappeared for a second. "The guy you're up against is Ashura he spreads madness he has some type of weapon inside him, he kills and eats souls of humans he looks like this her horn glowed and showed a picture of him Rarity covered Fluttershy's eyes he was creepy. "That's all I can give guys, but be where Twilight sparkle and friends he is tough very tough" she galloped off as soon as Twilight handed her the bits. Pinkie introduced her friends to her parents and sister said good bye and they left.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Soul and Maka where taking Soul's motorcycle to Medusa's. Kid, Liz and Patty took Kid's skateboard. Tusbaki and Blackstar just walked there, Crona and Ragnarok where already there.

"Glad you're here already here" Medusa said. "Ok let's get started, Link pinkies and shut your eyes". "Crap I'm holding on Maka's pinkie!" Kid thought. "Kid are you blushing?" Maka asked. "Err no I'm not" he said. "Dude you so are do you like Maka?" Soul asked. "Fine yes I love Maka I have for a while he said". "Touching as this moment is I like to remind you I Don't have all day" Medusa said. "Ok" The witch started". "You're up against a guy named Discord he is the embodiment of chaos, he looks like this" she showed a mental picture.

"He is hard to beat he has magic of his own much like mine" and that's all I can get so pay up" she said. "Here" Maka said handing her the phone number of Stein. "Thank you" she said taking the paper and adding it to her contacts. "Now leave I have other things to do" she said. They left wondering what Medusa was doing. (She was trashing MariexStein fanfics).

The next week for are Souleater friends was training metal and physical. Hoping when the fight comes they'll be prepared. _They have no idea…_. ~At D.W.M.A~ "Ok I'm concerned Maka missing two weeks of school it's unheard of" Ox said. "Well I can't believe it either" Harver said. "If you're wondering where Maka and the others are Shinigami sent them on special training" Stein said.

"Wonder what their training for" Kilik said. "I don't know but it must be important for two weeks" a girl from the back of the class said. "I wish she was back she took all the questions so we don't have to answer any and now we do" another boy said. Everyone glared at him. Just then there was a sound and eerie sound then a rumble CRAAAAAAAAAAAACK. _Life in death city and Equestria will be changed forever._

**Hey you reader read this!**

So souls and harmony is almost over. So I want you to choose the next cartoon/anime I write for. (THIS WILL NOT BE A CROSSOVER) It could be

.Souleater

.My little pony

.Hetalia

Just put in a review even if you don't have an account. I know more people read this than review so I triple Pinkie dare you choose! See ya next chapter peoples!


	6. Chapter 6

Ponyville and death city are half and half. "Colorful horses?," Harver asked. "No ponies there smaller than horses" the way-to-smart-for-his-own-good Ox corrected. "I told you humans where real Berry! Lyra said to the magenta mare. The main six and the soul eater crew where in the middle looking at each other. "Humans aren't a myth" Rainbow dash said. "Pegasus' and unicorns exist!" Kid said. "My name is Twilight sparkle and these are my friends Fluttershy, Rainbowdash, Pinkie, Rarity and Applejack Twilight said.

My name is Maka these are my friends Soul, Blackstar, Tusbaki, Kid, Liz, Patty, Crona and more or less Ragnarok "So you are going to protect Death city and Equestria! Good luck my little ponies! Discord laughed. "So that's Discord" Kid said. He looked Right, Left "OH GOD THAT IS THE UGLIEST ASMETRICAL BEING I HAVE EVER SEEN WHERE DID YOU COME FROM MESSED UP ISLAND!?" "Well" Discord said "aren't you just the most polite human". "Discord we well stop you surrender now!" Twilight yelled. "Well Twilight sparkle the elements of harmony only work so many times before I build immunity" Discord laughed. "They have gotten stronger" Twilight said. "What I realized is you do build immunity to the elements but as you ponies may have noticed when you showed that quality of the element you represented it glowed I found out when reading the elements of harmony a reference guide I learned that you strengthen you element by showing the quality and how you still embody it your actions made you and the element stronger". "Like when Rainbow dash stayed LOYAL to her commitment to Tank or When Fluttershy was CARING enough to help the baby spiders even though she was afraid". "Take a shot ponies that never worked for Celestia and it won't work for you now and Asura go now do whatever you do" Discord said. "I spread madness it's not "Whatever" He chuffed terrorizing Equestria Twilight Proceeded to combine elements taking out Discord. "Ok, Ok you may have wiped out Discord but you'll never take me out" Asura said.

Maka looked over "Hey she said pointing to Harver, Ox, Jacqueline and Anna, Tusagami plus Meme "Can you guys buy us time?" Maka asked. They nodded "Ok Soul Devil hunt slash!" "Tusbaki enchanted sword mode!" Blackstar yelled. "Liz, Patty Death cannon" Kid said. Meanwhile a certain cross eyed gray Pegasus knocked over discord stone self then there was a "Crash!" "Sorry I knocked it over I just don't know what went wrong" she said flying back to the pony side. There was a red soul glowing Soul devoured it quickly. Applejack was in shock "holy zap apples! Those humans turned into weapons!" Applejack said. "Ok Maka and I have come up with a plan" Twilight said.

Everyone was fighting to give them time to form the plan but sadly they had lost and the kishen was terrorizing Equestria and Death city. "Can you go over the plan one more time" Rainbow dash asked. "Ok Rainbow dash you do as sonic-rainboom to charge souls blade then, everyone attack after Maka attacks with Soul do whatever you can got it? Twilight asked. Everyone nodded. Nayagus was tending to the kids injuries and the Ponyville hospital was over flowing from kishen attacks. "WAIT!" a white unicorn said with her base cannon shouted "We want to help too!" She exclaimed Standing on her left where Berry punch, Lyra heartstrings and Dr. Hooves On her right where Vinyl scratch Octavia and Derpy.

"Ok just go in for the charge when we do" Twilight said. The kishen was too busy to notice this. "Best attack ever!" Rainbow dash said Maka was holding Soul on the highest spike on D.W.M.A Rainbow swooped down charging Souls blade Maka got Rainbow leaping of her slashing the kishen from behind "umm can everyone" Fluttershy started. "Charge y'all!" Applejack yelled Rarity buck the kishen Rainbow kicked him Fluttershy punched him lightly Twilight used a paralyzing spell Derpy used her muffin launcher (A potato gun but with muffins) the kishen scrambled to attack Blackstar was slicing him Kid used death cannons. Berry threw berries Dr. Hooves was throwing hour glasses. The kishen struggled to attack there where to many of them. Celestia, Luna and Death came out Death was holding Death scythe "The kishen Asura you are charged with destruction of worlds and death you're sentenced to death" "BASS CANNON!" she said blasting him away. Death sweat dropped well I was going to kill him myself but that works. Just then a soul a deep red bounced back Spirit happily nomed on it. Meanwhile the CMCS' had watched the entire event take place they were starring with wide eyes.

"Are you guys ok?!" Sweetiebelle she said running to her sister. "Oh honey she said I'm fine" Rarity assured her sister. "B-but you're bleeding your coat it's messed up a-and you're cut you have gashes everywhere" Sweetiebelle said trying to regain her composure. "I'm just fine she said again nuzzling her little sister even though she hurt and lost a lot of blood. "Applejack, Applejack are you hurt a-are you ok?" Applebloom said in a panic state. "Yes I'm hurt but I'm fine" Applejack said. "N-no you're not let's get you to the hospital come on!" she said trying and failing to drag her sister to the hospital. "Applebloom I'm fine no need to worry nothing that soap water and some Band-Aids' won't fix" Applejack said trying to assess the damage to their town. "RAINBOW DASH ARE YOU OK! DO YOU NEED A DOCTOR I'LL BRING A DOCTOR OR SOMETHING!" Scootaloo said running into Dashie's hooves. Rainbow scruffed Scootaloo's mane "I'm just fine kiddo no need to worry" She said. Scootaloo's eyes where filled with tears "A-are you sure?" she asked. "Yeah" She said "I'm as tough as nails I can handle anything!" Rainbow said.

Maka's vision was a little blurry it was starting to fog "I'm kinda lightheaded" she thought that was the thing she remembered before passing out. "You did great Maka!" Kid exclaimed. "Maka" He said running towards her "MAKA!" Soon everyone was around her shirt was bloodly she was passed out "MAKA! WAKE UP IT'S OVER COME ON!" Kid shouted. She wasn't responding. "Her soul is fading away" Kid said. Tusbaki was crying and Liz was trying to console Patty "You mean she's DIEING!" T Soul screamed Kid had her in his arms "yes" he responded "MAAAAAAKKA DON'T DIE DADDY'S HERE!" Spirit shouted "Maka" Kid said his tears falling "I love you Maka please don't go don't leave me alone" He said his tears falling on her shirt her soul sparking "Hunh?" Maka said waking up "Kid!" she embraced him completely ignoring her dad "I love you too!" Maka said. Tusbaki perked up "MAKA!" she screamed running to her "Oh MY DEATH NEVER SCARE ME LIKE THAT EVER AGAIN!" she said in a loud voice.

Crona was in his Emo corer "SO" Patty said "I heard you had a crush on me" "W-what that's completely I-I mean he was interrupted by Patty kissing him "Feelings returned" she said. Tusbaki ran up to Blackstar nearly tackling him. Blackstar picking himself up started to speak "SINCE EVRYONE IS ADMITTING FEELINGS THE GREAT GOD BLACK HAS SOMETHING TO ADMIT I LOVE TUSBAKI" He shouted way loader than was necessary. Tusbaki blushed. "I'm too cool to have a crush" Soul said. "I'm just not interested" Liz said.  
The ponies and everyone got to know each other better, because the split-in-two-thing would last for a week before things went back to normal. "That rainbow thing was awesome" Black star said "Yeah it was wasn't it?" Rainbow said.

The End

**Author note**

So I'm debating to do an epilogue for this story should I? Tell me. Anyway so Hetalia and Mlp are tied with two votes each so I decided on another Mlp crossover with SSBB (super smash brother brawl). Sorry Hetalia fans you're just going have to wait. SO this story should be coming in Mid-July-ish this is just a thought it could be sooner later so the Story in progress name is my little brawl: Fighting is magic Co-written by SiAnnime and MikuKasane. Two of my friends in the meanwhile Check out my other Fanfic account Derpy'smuffins22 so check out that if you can so See you (Hopefully) in the two chapter epilogue of souls and harmony Stay awesome people P.s I don't own bass cannon


	7. Chapter 7

Epilogue part 1: Soul eater

Soon the portal closed each of them gained a new friend a new PONY friend. "Wow that was fun" Liz said "YAY, YAY, YAY!" Patty screamed. "I'm surprised at how much Twilight knew" Maka said. Soul nudged her "You're just happy 'cause you found another egghead" he said. "Fluttershy was really nice" Tusbaki commented. "RAINBOW DASH WAS AWESOME SHE WAS ALMOST AS GODLY AS ME!" Blackstar screamed. "Calm down but Rarity was nice except her mane was asymmetrical" Kid said.

~Weeks later~ everyone else was discharged from hospital and back to class. "OH my gods Kilik are guys ok?" Liz asked. "Yeah were good" he said. "Where were we?" Meme asked. "The hospital" Tusagami replied. "I think I left my glasses there" Meme said. "Meme-chan you don't wear glasses" Anna said. "Oh yeah" She smiled. "We were worried about you guys too" Harver said. "Especially you Maka after what Kid told us we freaked out" Ox said. Maka blushed "I didn't mean to worry you guys so much". "Well you sure did a good job" Kid said. She blushed harder and gave him a kiss. "I love you" Kid said. "I love too" Maka said. "Eww Mushy stuff" Soul said.

The city was quick to bounce back. The repairs to the school took only a month. Maka and everyone else where considered hero's, they were able to keep in touch with their pony friends also. It was clear after the storm but things changed forever. They hoped it would stay clear for good. It was good and it stayed that way and it did forever.


	8. Chapter 8

Epilogue part 2: Mlp: Fim

When the portal closed Everypony went to hospital. Hoping nothing serious was wrong with them. "Well I got a broken wing thanks to that creepy Asura guy" Rainbow said. "Well um I got some-" "My coat is ruined it will take weeks to grow back!" Rarity whined completely interrupting Fluttershy. "Oh stop your fussin" Applejack said. "Oh how am I going to buck apples now?!" Apple jack said. "Well stop acting hypercritical Applejack" Rarity said. Applejack grumbled. "My horn is chipped it will take a month to grow back hopefully I can still use my magic" Twilight sighed. "I have a sprained hoof" Pinkie said frowning. "Oh well a battle scar with show that I'm tough it'll improve my chance to get into the Wonderbolts!" Rainbow said.

"Let's just be glad that nopony died" Rarity said. "Yeah" Everypony else agreed. Ponyville took a little longer to go back to normal. Ponyville's #1 DJ was in the hospital for three weeks. Ponies sure missed there wubs. Construction took longer than expected though. Twilight was writing to Celestia to tell her how things were going with rebuilding. Fluttershy became stronger after this. Applejack respected her friends a lot more. There were those changes and some ponies had deep emotional changes. But change is good everypony became stronger in one way or another everypony learned even Celestia.

This was Twilight's first letter after the attack.

_Dear princess Celestia _

_Everything in Ponyville is going pretty well. The hospital is still full those poor ponies. Construction is going at a steady pace. Everything in death city is fine as well. The ponies said the construction will go on for the next three and a half months. I didn't learn a lesson but this is a status report. I let you know if anything changes._

_Your faithful student Twilight Sparkle_

Things stayed good just as they hoped.

**Author note**

A little less than three months later the story is finally finished. This is more than I expected. Me a twelve year old in Utah loving her gun and loving ponies could get this many reads! Thanks to all my readers and the people who reviewed. It means so much to me.Please read my other story just another oc story and hold out for My little brawl: Fighting is magic. I hope you enjoyed this story it was a lot of work. Stay awesome every Pony!


End file.
